


Swashbuckling Family Adventures

by BarricadeBois24601



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, High School, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pirates, Screenplay/Script Format, beauty and the beast refrences, combeferre and courfeyrac, combeferre is a good cook, courfeyrac is gavroches dad, gavroche is a young child, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeBois24601/pseuds/BarricadeBois24601
Summary: COURFEYRAC: Gav! Hey! What are you doing?GAVROCHE: (Plainly) I am a pirate.I'm bad at summaries okay?!This is only a snippet of the whole story that isnt finished yet.I hope you arent confussed....
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Swashbuckling Family Adventures

Swashbuckling Family Adventures

COURFEYRAC: Gav! Hey! What are you doing?

GAVROCHE: (Plainly) I am a pirate.

(COURFEYRAC would swoop down and scoop up GAVROCHE squeezing him tightly, GAVROCHE would squirm) 

COURFEYRAC: I missed you! 

GAVROCHE: Papa! You saw me this morning!!!

(COMBEFERRE would be smiling from the doorway) 

GAVROCHE: I am Captain Gavroche! I just stole Captain Jack's treasure!! He is chasing us! 

COMBEFERRE: Gav, good pirates never take another person's things without asking.

COURFEYRAC: Um, love, that is the complete opposite of what pirates do... 

COMBEFERRE: SHHHH! Life lessons for the youth!

GAVROCHE: Well, I'm a bad pirate then! ARRRR!!!

COURFEYRAC: Can I play? 

GAVROCHE: Mhm!

COURFEYRAC: Yay! What's my name? 

GAVROCHE: Papa? 

COURFEYRAC: (He’d smile) No, in the game. 

GAVROCHE: Elijah. 

COURFEYRAC: Ooookaaaay… (he’d chuckle and look at COMBEFERRE with a confused expression) Can Ferre join? If he wants?

GAVROCHE: … I guess that's alright. He needs a new name.

COURFEYRAC: James.

GAVROCHE: Perfect! He's a tailor from England.

COURFEYRAC: That's oddly specific, but okay.

GAVROCHE: I am odd. 

COURFEYRAC: No you aren't! Who told you that!?

GAVROCHE: Me... WE HAVE TREASURE TO STEAL!!!!! WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM CAPTAIN JACK!!

(GAVROCHE would be standing on a chair and would grab a pirate hat off a nearby stool)

COMBEFERRE: Um, Gav, where'd you find a pirate hat?

GAVROCHE: It was Papa’s! He gave it to me! He said it was ‘is as a kid. 

(COURFEYRAC would look severely embarrassed. COMBEFERRE would laugh)

COMBEFERRE: I used to play “librarian” and “historian.” 

COURFEYRAC: (Smiling) Of course you did, love. 

GAVROCHE: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! 

(COMBEFERRE AND COURFEYRAC would laugh) 

GAVROCHE: Come on, PIRATES! 

COURFEYRAC: Right. Back to our family swashbuckling adventure! (He’d jump onto a table at the word ‘adventure’ and would extend his index finger outwards)

COMBEFERRE: Our family. (He’d smile fondly) (His moment of happiness would be stopped when COURFEYRAC would lose his footing and would start to fall off the table. COMBEFERRE would only be a couple steps away and would quickly run over, catching him)

COURFEYRAC: MY HEROOOOO! (He’d dramatically drape his arm over his) 

(COMBEFERRE would roll his eyes and would place COURFEYRAC down)

COMBEFERRE: You need to be more careful. 

GAVROCHE: YO HO COME ON IT'S PIRATE TIME! 

COURFEYRAC: (would laugh) Okay, Gav. Oops. I mean, “Captain Gavroche.”

(The three would be pirates for about another hour, COMBEFERRE trying to teach life lessons the whole time, until GAVROCHE became hungry) (COMBEFERRE would make dinner for the three of them, and they’d all sit down at the small table in the dormitory, only meant for two people, but of course, made room for GAVROCHE)

COURFEYRAC: Beep. Beep. Beep. Boop. BOOP. BEEP. BeEeEeEp (he would be poking COMBEFERRE’s shoulder)!

GAVROCHE: (Would also begin poking COMBEFERRE’s other shoulder) BEEP! BEEP! BOOP! 

COMBEFERRE: What are you two summoning?

COURFEYRAC: YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR BACK!

(GAVROCHE would nod in agreement)

GAVROCHE: This is so much better than Papa. (he'd mess up his sentence) 

COMBEFERRE: Gavroche, please do not eat your father.

GAVROCHE: No his food!

COURFEYRAC: You don't like my cooking? (He’d sound hurt) 

GAVROCHE: Compared to This One’s, no.

COURFEYRAC: Oh… okay. 

GAVROCHE: Sorry, Papa. (He’d get up and sit on COURFEYRAC’s lap and hug him)

(COMBEFERRE would melt at the cuteness)

COURFEYRAC: It's fine, Petit. 

COMBEFERRE: I'm glad you enjoy my cooking Gavroche. 

COURFEYRAC: Don’t cook Gavroche!!!

COMBEFERRE: COMMA!!!! COURF, THERE'S A COMMA!

COURFEYRAC: Good. YOU eat my son, I EAT YOU.

COMBEFERRE: Can we stop talking about cannibalism in front of the child?

COURFEYRAC: HE'S PROBABLY WITNESSED CANNIBALISM!

GAVROCHE: What is Cannibalism!?

COMBEFERRE: Nothing!

COURFEYRAC: I’ll tell you when you’re older. 

GAVROCHE: I’m done, can you read me a story!!??? PLEASE!? 

(GAVROCHE would walk over to the couch and would sit down)

COURFEYRAC: Of course. Ferre?

(COURFEYRAC would sit down next to GAVROCHE)

COMBEFERRE: Sure. Together? (He too would sit down next to GAVROCHE)

COURFEYRAC: Sure, why not. What story, Gav?

GAVROCHE: (Grinning) The Marius one! 

COURFEYRAC: (Sighing) For the last time, Gavroche, I’m not reading Romeo and Juliet to you.

GAVROCHE: Whyyyyy?!

COURFEYRAC: Because it's scary and I hate it because it's really, really sad.

GAVROCHE: Awww…

COMBEFERRE: (Looking on the bookshelf) How about La Belle et la Bête?

GAVROCHE: What's it about?

(COURFEYRAC would light a candle for light)

COURFEYRAC: You’ll find out. I'm reading as Belle.

(COURFEYRAC and COMBEFERRE would read the whole story to GAVROCHE. GAVROCHE would listen excitedly, asking questions through the whole reading. Just before the ending, COMBEFERRE would feel GAVROCHE’s small head hit his lap and would look over at the boy, who had fallen asleep against his arm)

COMBEFERRE: (Whispering to COURFEYRAC) Oh god. Does he like me!??

COURFEYRAC: Of course he likes you.

COMBEFERRE: Really?! 

COURFEYRAC: Mhm. 

COMBEFERRE: Now what do I do?! I can't move without waking him!

COURFEYRAC: No you won't.

(COMBEFERRE would hesitantly, gently pick GAVROCHE up and would place him down on his bed and would gently tuck him in before making his way back to the couch)

COMBEFERRE: We’re a family now? 

COURFEYRAC: Yeah we are. (He’d take COMBEFERRE’s hand into his and smile)

(COMBEFERRE would smile widely)

COURFEYRAC: James. (He’d smile)

COMBEFERRE: Elijah. That boy has a wild imagination.

COURFEYRAC: Indeed he does. Very curious too.

COMBEFERRE: Really, how long has he been wanting to read Romeo and Juliet?

COURFEYRAC: A few months?

COMBEFERRE: What if Jehan and I wrote a… child appropriate version?

COURFEYRAC: You’d do that? Even with the fact that your hair will be braided every time you write?

COMBEFERRE: It doesn't really bother me.

COURFEYRAC: … Do I look like a five year old girl? When I have my hair in braids and ribbons? Bahorel and ‘Taire said I do… 

COMBEFERRE: … (He’d be silent) ... I choose to stay neutral in this argument.

COURFEYRAC: Well that's unconvincing.

COMBEFERRE: Sorry, Courf. (He’d laugh) 

(There would be a thirty second or so silence) 

COURFEYRAC: You’re really nice. (He’d yawn slightly)

COMBEFERRE: Thank you…?

(He’d yawn again, but this time it would be louder)

COMBEFERRE: Tired?

COURFEYRAC: Sorry, Gav had another nightmare last night.

COMBEFERRE: Do you know why he keeps having them?

COURFEYRAC: No… Probably his family or about the slums..

COMBEFERRE: You should talk about them with him. It will help. He just needs to know it's not real and that you’ll protect him.

COURFEYRAC: I've tried, ‘Ferre. I do all that already. He never tells me much. Very vague. (He’d rub his eyes trying to keep himself awake) I know the dreams are scaring him. I feel useless, like I can't help him and I'm letting him suffer. I hate it. I feel like a horrible parent. 

COMBEFERRE: Courfeyrac, you’re doing everything you can. You're not going to be perfect. No one is. It's better you than… his real parents, or even Eponine! You're doing great and he’ll grow out of the nightmares soon.

(COURFEYRAC would have fallen asleep while COMBEFERRE was talking) 

COMBEFERE: (would look down and see COURFEYRAC asleep next to him, he would move closser to him and rest his head on COURFEYRACS chest) Goodnight, my love.


End file.
